Voidwalker
| leader = None | height = Varies}} The Voidwalker is the second demonic pet available to the Warlock. It becomes available at level 10 after completing a series of Quests. Voidwalkers are good tankers against non-elite mobs at or near the Warlock's level; therefore, they are excellent for solo play, or when a party tank is unavailable. Among the four regular Warlock pets, the Voidwalker has the most health, but the least mana. The Voidwalker requires a Soul Shard to summon. It is the first Warlock pet to require one; the acquisition of the Voidwalker coincides with the acquisition of the ability to collect Soul Shards (with Drain Soul). Background Voidwalkers are a paradox of life itself. They are created through a time space anomaly in the void which grants them sentience. To exist they constantly have to devour the energy of the physical world around them, furthering its dissolvement and creating warp rifts which may spawn new voidwalkers. Abilities The Voidwalker possesses a minor melee attack and four abilities geared towards defensive tactics. Two abilities, Torment and Suffering, generate threat. Sacrifice helps protect the commanding warlock, and Consume Shadows heals the Voidwalker. Its Master Demonologist effect is to mitigate damage taken, and its Demonic Sacrifice effect is to increase the warlock's rate of healing. Acquiring Per usual, the quest line begins with an NPC Warlock near the trainers in one of each faction's major cities. When you reach level 10 as a Warlock, go to any Warlock training area for your faction (other than the level 1-6 starting areas) and there will be a quest for you, either starting you on the quest or directing you to the right person to talk to. For the Horde, Ophek in Razor Hill will send you to Gan'rul Bloodeye in Orgrimmar, and Ageron Kargal in Brill will send you to Carendin Halgar in The Undercity. Alliance Warlocks will be directed to Gakin the Darkbinder in Stormwind, either by Remen Marcot of Goldshire or Lago Blackwrench of Ironforge (to whom you may be directed by the Gnome Warlock trainers of Kharanos). In either case, the questgiver will send you to retrieve a quest item from someone nearby, who will not part with it willingly, and when you return with it, the ritual begins. A trainer will then tell you to summon a Voidwalker somewhere nearby. You must defeat it to earn the power to summon one yourself again in the future. Others can assist, of course. For the Blood Elf quest, you are told to retrieve a red glowing stone; this is incorrect. The stones are actually the same blue as the Voidwalker. Voidwalker Tips The Voidwalker is a great tank pet; he takes massive amounts of damage, has great armor, holds massive amounts of enemy aggression (which is nice because it's not on you!) and heals himself quickly after every fight. If you intend to fight multiple enemies simultaneously, the Voidwalker is your best choice. If you spend a few talent points in Improved Voidwalker, he can keep the attention of even the highest level enemies. His Sacrifice is great when being ambushed by another player or mob, giving you a shield that can absorb thousands of points of damage at a moment's notice. Sadly, the Voidwalker does the least melee damage of any of the regular 4 Warlock pets. Don't rely on it to kill the target with melee damage. Instead, put your DoTs on the mob, and maybe use some direct-damage spells as well, such as Immolate or Shadow Bolt, but be sparing so you don't draw the aggro to yourself. The whole point of a Voidwalker is to absorb the mob's attention and damage so you're free to let your spells work, watch for adds, use Life Tap, bandage yourself, etc. See the strategy section of Curse of Agony for tips on how to effectively combine usage of DOTs with the Voidwalker. Besides increasing its threat generation powers, the Improved Voidwalker talent also amplifies the self-healing effect of Consume Shadows and the damage absorption of Sacrifice. If you're going to be facing just one mob at a time, turn off the auto-cast on Suffering. There's no sense wasting mana doing an area-of-effect taunt when you're using a single-target one too. An exception to this would be at high levels when Torment just isn't keeping the aggro off you, but even then, Suffering doesn't help much if that's the case. Torment and Suffering have absolutely no use in PvP combat. If you know in advance that you're going to be engaging in PvP and are still determined to have the Voidwalker around for some reason, turn off auto-cast on these abilities so you'll at least have plenty of mana for Consume Shadows. Because of its high health and Consume Shadows ability, the Voidwalker is likely to have a lot of health at any given time, making it the best pet to have around if you're going to use Soul Link, especially if you also have Fel Stamina. However, because of its low mana and high mana usage, this is a terrible pet to have around if you're going to use Dark Pact. The Voidwalker's benefits under the Demonic Sacrifice and Master Demonologist talents (rapid health regeneration and damage reduction, respectively) can add to a Warlock's survival chances in many situations. Voidwalker Stats Here is all the Voidwalker Stats through its levels takem using a Human Warlock player. (If you're intersted in updating the list you have to turn off all Buffs and take off all items, because now pets stats get bonuses from player stats. Patch 2.0.5 pets dont have Weapon Skill and Defense anymore.) Voidwalker Trivia * Affectionately known as the "Blueberry" or "Big Blue". * The rogue voidwalkers seen in places like the Warp Fields notably wear what appear to be pauldrons as opposed to bracers. The reason for this, and any difference it may make on their abilities, is unknown. * Appears to have a mission in life of hovering right on top of the Warlock, especially when the Warlock is trying to open a chest, pick an herb, mine an ore vein, or loot a corpse. Also very good at filling up the entire screen with blue when the camera is zoomed in close. * The VW is sure to be annoying to any other party members in a dungeon where there is a more capable tank. This is true especially when smaller mobs are being fought, such as perhaps against goblins in the Deadmines, and when small characters such as dwarves and gnomes are in the party. * Voices have been added to the Voidwalker when you summon them. "I don't like this place." "Send me back!" "What do you want from me?" * Voidwalkers have an auto-idle action of raising his arms up to the sky and stretching. * Voidwalkers now have voice-overs when you order them to attack. "As you wish." "I obey." "There will be Darkness." "I must feed." When casting Torment: "If I must." "You cannot resist." When Dismissed: "Back to the Void." "Wow...." "Released at last." Also: "I...am...void.........where prohibited" See Also: Human Voidwalker Quest Guide Gnome Voidwalker Quest Guide Blood Elf Voidwalker Quest Guide Undead Voidwalker Quest Guide Orc Voidwalker Quest Guide Category:Game Terms Category:Warlock Pets Category:Voidwalkers Category:Demons Category:Creatures